gltasfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hal Jordan
|kolor oczu = Brązowe |kolor włosów = Brązowe |wyposażenie = Zielony Pierścień Mocy Zielona Bateria Mocy Pomarańczowe Pierścienie Mocy (dawniej) Pomarańczowa Bateria Mocy (dawniej) |dubbing = Jakub Szydłowski |debiut = Strzeż się mojej mocy: część 1 }}Hal Jordan – członek Korpusu Zielonych Latarni i były pilot testowy w firmie Ferris Aircraft. Po dołączeniu do Korpusu, Hal strzegł sektora kosmicznego 2814, w którym znajdowała się jego rodzima planeta Ziemia. Szybko stał się znanym i cenionym członkiem w szeregach Korpusu. Gdy dowiedział się od Strażników Wszechświata o istnieniu Granicy, na której ginęły Zielone Latarnie, porwał Interceptora i wraz z Kilowogiem i sztuczną inteligencją statku Ayą udał się do Zapomnianej Strefy, gdzie spotkał wrogi Korpus Czerwonych Latarni, który mężczyzna pragnął powstrzymać. Do misji powstrzymania Czerwonych Latarni dołączył Razer, były członek złowrogiego Korpusu, który udowodnił, że jest godny zaufania i Jordan zwerbował go do załogi. Gdy doszło do inwazji na Oa, Jordan zdołał pokonać Atrocitusa i w końcu wrócić na Ziemię, gdzie czekało na niego spotkanie z ukochaną Carol. Niestety ich związek zakończył się, a dodatkowo Hal został zastąpiony przez Guy'a Gardnera, który objął jego sektor. Jednakże Strażnicy awansowali go na stanowisko Honorowego Strażnika Korpusu, a jego zadaniem stało się patrolowanie całego wszechświata. Gdy na horyzoncie pojawiło się niebezpieczeństwo w postaci Anty-Monitora, Jordan ponownie zjednoczył załogę i rozpoczął wojnę z Łowcami i ich przywódcą. W trakcie jednej z bitew Aya przejęła ciało Anty-Monitora i pozbawiona emocji zaczęła siać spustoszenie, dlatego Hal i Kilowog starali się ją powstrzymać wykorzystując wszelkie dostępne środki. W międzyczasie Jordan odnowił swój związek z Carol, która stała się członkinią Gwiezdnych Szafirów, a także tymczasowo dołączył do Korpusu Pomarańczowych Latarni. Mężczyzna był przeciwny zabiciu przyjaciółki i w trakcie bitwy o Ranx, wspólnie z Razerem udało mu się przywrócić dawną Ayę, która poświęciła się, by ocalić wszechświat. Po zażegnaniu kryzysu Hal wrócił do służby w Korpusie wraz z Kilowogiem i resztą Latarni. Biografia Wczesne życie Hal Jordan był zwykłym pilotem testowym pracującym w firmie Ferris Aircraft, jednak pewnego dnia został wybrany na Zieloną Latarnię sektora 2814, gdy poprzedni strażnik tej części kosmosu Abin Sur zginął. Pierścień Mocy wybrał Jordana na następcę kosmity i mężczyzna udał się na Oa, gdzie pod okiem szkoleniowca Kilowoga przeszedł intensywny trening. Ziemianin szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Bolovaxianem i stał się rozpoznawalny wśród członków Korpusu. Dzięki pierścieniowi i zdobytym umiejętnościom, Hal stał się nową ziemską Zieloną Latarnią. Inwazja Czerwonych Latarni Podróż na Granicę thumb|left|Hal pilotuje nowy [[Prototypowy odrzutowiec Ferris Aircraft|odrzutowiec Ferris Aircraft]] Hal odbywał lot testowy jednym z najnowszych prototypowych odrzutowców należących do Ferris Aircraft i jednocześnie zachwycał się szybkością maszyny. Skontaktowała się z nim Carol Ferris, która przypomniała mu, że ktoś z nadzoru lotniczego przejrzy sporządzany scenogram, więc zasugerowała mu, by postarał się wyrazić jak najlepszą opinię o pilotowanym statku. Gdy nagle na ziemi rozległo się trzęsienie ziemi, Hal dostrzegł zapadający się pod wpływem trzęsienia most, w kierunku którego pędził pociąg pasażerski. thumb|Hal tworzy tory i ratuje pędzący pociąg Hal zawrócił statek i wyskoczył z niego, by po chwili przekształcić swój strój w kostium Zielonej Latarni. Jordan wyprzedził pociąg i wzleciał nad zawalony most, po czym używając Pierścienia Mocy stworzył konstrukt imitujący tory kolejowe i umieścił je w miejscu wiaduktu. Pędzący pociąg bezpiecznie przejechał przez energetyczny konstrukt. Gdy Hal wzleciał, żeby spojrzeć na uratowany przed chwilą pojazd, prototypowy odrzutowiec wleciał w górę i rozbił się. Hal zauważył, że Carol się to nie spodoba. thumb|left|Jordan flirtuje z [[Carol Ferris|Carol]] Godzinę później, Carol nerwowo próbowała zorganizować grupę ratunkową, w celu odnalezienia Hala, który rozbił się na środku pustyni. Jordan zjawił się w jej biurze i wytłumaczył kobiecie, że przez falę uderzeniową trzęsienia wyłączył się system sterowania, dlatego katapultował się. Carol uderzyła go w policzek i wyraziła swoje obawy o jego życie. Jordan również powiedział jej, że się o nią martwił i zaczął z nią flirtować, jednak Carol przypomniała mu, że jako współpracownicy nie mogą być uwikłani w żaden romans. thumb|Jordan leci na [[Oa]] Hal nie potrafił ustąpić i umówił się z nią na kolację, jednak dostrzegł, że jego pierścień wysyła sygnał alarmowy. Pod pretekstem odzyskania twardego dysku, który został we wraku odrzutowca, Hal opuścił biuro, ku rozczarowaniu Carol. Wleciawszy w przestrzeń kosmiczną, mężczyzna chciał dowiedzieć się o powodzie jego nagłego wezwania, jednak Strażnicy Wszechświata poinformowali go jedynie o wysokim priorytecie sprawy. Jordan udał się na Oa i wleciał do głównego budynku rady Strażników, gdzie spotkał Salaaka i Kilowoga. thumb|left|Hal wita [[Salaaka i Kilowoga]] Próbował porozmawiać z Kilowogiem i wyciągnął do niego dłoń, żeby go przywitać, ale Bolovaxian odrzucił jego gest. Powiedział mu, żeby tym razem nie liczył na to, że mu pomoże. Zielone Latarnia weszły do sali, gdzie zjawili się Strażnicy Wszechświata. Appa Ali Apsa wypomniał człowiekowi, że podczas negocjacji z wicekrólem Debraksem 7, które miał ochraniać, Jordan uderzył go. Hal wytłumaczył, że wicekról wykorzystywał immunitet jako przykrywkę do handlu niewolnikami. Ganthet potwierdził, że wersja Hala zgadza się z wersją wydarzeń złożoną przez władze Debraks. thumb|Hal trzyma [[Zielony Pierścień Mocy|Pierścień Mocy zmarłej Latarni]] Spotkanie z radą zostało przerwane, gdy pierścień Zielonej Latarni wpadł do pomieszczenia, sugerując, że jedna z Latarni zginęła. Hal podniósł urządzenie i przekazał je Kilowogowi, który umieścił pierścień na skanerze Salaaka, żeby dowiedzieć się do kogo należy. Jak się okazało, użytkownikiem pierścienia był M'Ten – Zielona Latarnia z sektora granicznego, o którym nie wiedziały inne Latarnie z Oa. Ganthet wyjaśnił, że poza przestrzenią Strażników istnieje przestrzeń na skraju wszechświata, zwana „Granicą”. Jordan dostrzegł na mapie wszechświata wiele miejsc, w których zaginęli funkcjonariusze z Granicy. thumb|left|Jordan kłóci się ze [[Strażnicy Wszechświata|Strażnikami Wszechświata]] Hal nie mógł pogodzić się z faktem, że w przestrzeni kosmicznej ginęły Zielone Latarnie, a Strażnicy nic z tym nie robili. Sfrustrował go również fakt, że Strażnicy zataili istnienie Granicy i granicznych Latarni przed resztą Korpusu. Chciał wyruszyć na ratunek członkom Korpusu i powstrzymać odpowiedzialnych za zgony, jednak został upomniany przez Appa Ali Apsę, który stwierdził, że Jordan podważa decyzje Strażników. Gdy rozmowa znalazła się w impasie, Ganthet zarządził przerwę w spotkaniu i postanowił zabrać Jordana i Kilowoga na krótki lot po Oa. thumb|[[Ganthet przedstawia Latarniom Interceptora]] Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Mauris et orci auctor, viverra dui vitae, molestie quam. Donec ullamcorper magna elit, et finibus orci varius eu. Cras vel finibus arcu, at hendrerit ipsum. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Pellentesque sit amet dapibus ante. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. In fringilla pretium nibh. Mauris orci metus, tristique a enim et, molestie imperdiet ligula. Proin dapibus facilisis lobortis. Suspendisse potenti. Quisque semper volutpat est, finibus auctor arcu. Quisque scelerisque vestibulum posuere. thumb|left|Jordan prosi [[Gantheta o pozwolenie na ruszenie na pomoc]] Donec tempus sapien sit amet diam dictum, ut ornare mauris malesuada. Proin lobortis diam ac placerat pharetra. Donec maximus viverra felis at consectetur. Quisque leo leo, iaculis ac justo in, porttitor maximus dui. Cras ac rutrum lectus, nec tempor nunc. Mauris rhoncus vitae nisl aliquam ultricies. Maecenas eget risus lorem. Pellentesque sapien risus, blandit malesuada rutrum et, consectetur pharetra ante. Donec nulla turpis, blandit non laoreet non, sollicitudin non urna. In sagittis ultrices tempor. thumb|Jordan planuje kradzież [[Interceptora]] Donec tempor elit ac maximus vehicula. Nulla facilisi. Nulla nec nisi laoreet lorem tincidunt tempor. Proin imperdiet odio et lacus venenatis, vitae dictum ante maximus. Suspendisse placerat enim nec arcu mollis, non bibendum nibh pretium. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Etiam tortor diam, efficitur sed elementum maximus, ullamcorper nec est. Curabitur nec blandit velit. Curabitur imperdiet at neque ac molestie.Zielona Latarnia 1.01.: „Strzeż się mojej mocy: część 1” Wkrótce. Sojusz z wrogiem Wkrótce. Ratunek zagrożonego gatunku Wkrótce. Poszukiwanie nowych sprzymierzeńców Wkrótce. Pomoc dla Razera Wkrótce. Pojedynek z przyjacielem Wkrótce. Planeta miłości Wkrótce. Powrót na Betrassus Wkrótce. Wyścig do Latarni morskiej Wkrótce. Konfrontacja z Atrocitusem Wkrótce. Powrót na Ziemię Wkrótce. Kryzys antymaterii Spotkanie Anty-Monitora Wkrótce. Wszechświat antymaterii Wkrótce. Współpraca z Niebieskim Korpusem Wkrótce. Wizyta Sinestro Wkrótce. Odbudowa Ysmault Wkrótce. Utrata przyjaciela Wkrótce. Nieporozumienia Wkrótce. Spotkanie z Carol Wkrótce. Pomarańczowa Bateria Mocy Wkrótce. Geneza Ayi Wkrótce. Bitwa o Ranx Wkrótce. Ostateczny pojedynek Wkrótce. Wygląd fizyczny Hal Jordan jest wysokim mężczyzną rasy kaukaskiej z krótkimi brązowymi włosami i brązowymi oczami. Jego cywilny strój to szary kombinezon lotniczy z podłużnym pionowym suwakiem od klatki piersiowej, aż po szyję i dwoma emblematami Ferris Aircraft na ramionach. Gdy Hal aktywuje swój Pierścień Mocy znajdujący się na środkowym palcu jego prawej dłoni, urządzenie przekształca jego ubrania w zielono-czarny kostium Zielonej Latarni. Tułów i ramiona są zielone, natomiast nogi, ręce i pachy są czarne. Dodatkowo Jordan nosi parę białych rękawic i zielone buty. Na klatce piersiowej umieszczony jest symbol Korpusu Zielonych Latarni, a na twarzy widoczna jest zielona maska, która chroni prawdziwą tożsamość Hala. Osobowość Hal jest urodzonym przywódcą, dlatego też kocha swoją rolę członka Korpusu Zielonych Latarni. Śmieje się niebezpieczeństwu w twarz i bez zastanowienia pędzi w bój. Jest odważny i dzielny, ale niekiedy lekkomyślny. Często buntuje się przeciwko rozkazom Strażników Wszechświata i lekceważy ich postanowienia. Nie boi się mówić tego, co myśli o danej sytuacji, zwłaszcza, gdy zna lepsze rozwiązanie danego problemu. W obecności kobiet Hal bywa zalotny i flirciarski, mimo że wciąż darzy silnym uczuciem Carol Ferris. Chociaż posiada komiczną stronę charakteru, potrafi z łatwością przyjąć poważną postawę, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja. Jest zdeterminowany do niesienia pomocy każdej istocie w galaktyce, która jej potrzebuje. Hal doskonale sprawdza się w roli przywódcy i bezproblemowo nawiązuje współpracę. Jego innowacyjne i unikatowe zachowanie pozwala mu wydostać się z najbardziej groźnych sytuacji w jednym kawałku. Ze względu na jego męstwo, nieugiętą wolę, a także poczucie odpowiedzialności, Hal jest szanowanym i cenionym członkiem Korpusu. Jak zauważył Kilowog, Hal posiada przekorny charakter, co widoczne jest, kiedy mężczyzna zezłościł się na Ayę, gdy ta zignorowała jego rozkazy, udając się do Latarni morskiej. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy Jordan przejawiał takie zachowanie – często wściekał się na Razera za próby pokonania Atrocitusa na własną rękę, których się podejmował. Powody, dla których Hal był zły na Razera są bardziej zrozumiałe – członek załogi został ciężko ranny, a Atrocitus dowiedział się, że drużyna wciąż żyje. Dobre serce i stosunek Hala wobec innych często są powodami zawierania przez mężczyznę nowych przyjaźni. Jednakże, jego bezproblemowa natura i przekonanie, że każdy spór da się rozwiązać w sposób pokojowy były brane przez niektórych za rzecz oczywistą, na przykład przez Atrocitusa, gdy stanął z Halem do pojedynku na Oa. Po uzyskaniu promocji na stanowisko Honorowego Strażnika Korpusu, osobowość Hala nie zmieniła się. Uważa się za standardową Zieloną Latarnię i nie pokazuje, że jest lepszy od innych. Jest prędzej typem rozmówcy, a nie wojownika, jako że przez większość czasu oferuje oszczędzenie wroga, zamiast kontynuowanie walki. Jordan stale stawia swoje życie w niebezpieczeństwie w celu ochrony innych. Jest doskonałym przykładem prawdziwej Zielonej Latarni i prawdziwego bohatera. Umiejętności Zdolności * Władanie Zielonym Pierścieniem Mocy – Hal, podobnie jak inne Zielone Latarnie, zawdzięcza wszystkie swoje niezwykłe moce Pierścieniowi Mocy, dzięki któremu może stworzyć konstrukty z zielonej energii, takie jak platformy, tarcze, bariery, promienie czy pociski. Pierścień czerpie moc z siły woli Jordana, a jedynym ograniczeniem jest jego wyobraźnia. Dzięki Pierścieniowi mężczyzna jest w stanie również latać z ogromną prędkością, wygenerować zieloną powłokę ochronną, która zapewnia odporność na ciśnienie atmosferyczne oraz umożliwia przebywanie w próżni, a także używać urządzenia jako uniwersalnego tłumacza, dzięki któremu jest w stanie porozumiewać się z innymi istotami w galaktyce. Pierścień umożliwia również komunikację ze Strażnikami Wszechświata i innymi Latarniami. Zielony Pierścień zwiększa siłę i wytrzymałość Hala oraz zwinność i szybkość, dzięki czemu mężczyzna jest w stanie zwinnie unikać ataków na lądzie i w powietrzu, czy wykonywać skomplikowane akrobacje. * Umiejętności bojowe – Jordan odbył intensywny trening bojowy pod okiem Kilowoga, dzięki czemu opanował podstawy walki wręcz. Jest w stanie walczyć z grupką przeciwników, nie korzystając ze swojego pierścienia. Jest zwinny, szybki i posiada niesamowity refleks. * Umiejętności taktyczne – Dzięki doświadczeniu zdobytemu w trakcie służby w Korpusie, Hal nauczył się oceniać zagrożenie i planować swoje akcje, wprowadzając taktyki i plany działania. Dzięki sprytowi i zdolności szybkiego myślenia, Hal jest znakomitym taktykiem. * Umiejętności pilotażu – Hal jest wykwalifikowanym pilotem statków powietrznych i kosmicznych, takich jak Interceptor. Na Ziemi był pilotem doświadczalnym, a jego głównymi zadaniami były loty próbne nowymi statkami. Dzięki doświadczeniu w pilotażu, Hal jest w stanie manewrować latającą maszyną, by na przykład unikać wystrzelonych pocisków czy wymijać lecące asteroidy. Wyposażenie Bronie * Zielony Pierścień Mocy – Jako członek Korpusu Zielonych Latarni, Hal wykorzystuje Zielony Pierścień Mocy jako swoją podstawową broń. Urządzenie jest projektorem zielonej energii, który materializuje wyobrażone przez Jordana twory z czystej sił woli w postaci twardego zielonego światła. Stworzone konstrukty potrafią zadać obrażenia fizyczne, ale mogą wykorzystywane być również w celach defensywnych. Hal używa swojego pierścienia w wyjątkowy sposób, jako że jest człowiekiem i generuje obiekty, które są unikalne i rozpoznawalne na Ziemi, takie jak gigantyczna dłoń, wiertło czy nietoperz. * Pomarańczowy Pierścień Mocy – Gdy Hal tymczasowo stał się członkiem Korpusu Pomarańczowych Latarni, zyskał Pomarańczowy Pierścień Mocy, za pomocą którego mógł tworzyć konstrukty napędzane siłą chciwości. Inne wyposażenie * Zielona Bateria Mocy – Hal posiada specjalną Baterię Mocy, dzięki której może ładować swój rozładowany pierścień, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Aby wypełnić pierścień zieloną energią, Jordan musi przystawić go do baterii i wypowiedzieć przysięgę Korpusu Zielonych Latarni. * Pomarańczowa Bateria Mocy – Podczas pobytu na Okaarze, Hal został owładnięty przez moc Pomarańczowej Baterii, przez co stał się członkiem Korpusu Pomarańczowych Latarni, który zaborczo chronił urządzenia i pragnął przejąć dla siebie całą jej moc. Relacje Sprzymierzeńcy Kilowog Wkrótce. Aya Wkrótce. Razer Wkrótce. Ganthet Wkrótce. Obiekty westchnień Carol Ferris Wkrótce. Iloande Wkrótce. Występy Ciekawostki * Wkrótce. Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Pracownicy Ferris Aircraft Kategoria:Członkowie Korpusu Zielonych Latarni Kategoria:Honorowi Strażnicy Korpusu Zielonych Latarni Kategoria:Członkowie załogi Interceptora Kategoria:Członkowie Korpusu Pomarańczowych Latarni